You Better Not
by Invader 2150
Summary: What happens when I try to write a ZADR FanFic and Zim and Dib are looking over my shoulder. Oneshot.


**Author Notes: Alright, well this was a random idea I had and I figured why not write it? Well, as the description shows, this is what I feel would happen if I started to write a ZADR Fanfic with them reading it over my shoulder. **

"He stared at him first with utter confusion, then with a slight smile as he pulled him into a warm em…"

"What are you writing?" I was interrupted as Dib walked in the room, staring at my notepad.

"Noootthiingg." I answered, trying to cover up my work. With this, Dib took the notepad and read through it, pushing me away as I tried to snatch it back.

"THIS IS DISGUSTING AND COMPLETELY IMPOSSIBLE!" He exclaimed, obviously unimpressed.

"But…I love you two togeeethherr." I whined.

"Well, I don't. Here, I'll show you how this story SHOULD go!" With this, he grabbed a pencil and started to write a new story. "As Zim lowered his defenses, the normal sized head Dib came and finally expos…" As Dib was writing, Zim barged in.

"I have come to find out what the Dib worm is yelling about. You can hear his stink voice for miles!" They two snarled at each other as I silently snatched my notepad back. I turned to a fresh page and continued _MY_ story. "Zim's first instinct was to slap him away, but…this time, it felt…differe…"

"What is this, grease monkey?" Zim asked, looking over my work and even Dib's just as Dib had earlier. "WHAT ARE THESE SICK LIES?!"

"It's my Fanfic Zim! Now let me finish!"

"Zim will NOT tolerate such a pathetic attempt of a huuman 'fanfic', especially when it holds inside it, the awesome being of ZIM!" He took a pen to the paper and began telling his story. "When the idiot Dib beast realized that he had been captured by the amazing ZIM, it had been too late to save his worthless big headed lif..."

"This is BULL SHIT Zim!" Dib took my notepad away from him and took his pencil to it once again. "Little did Zim know, Dib had an escape plan that would not only save his life, but reveal Zim for the alien scum he really wa…"

"ZIM IS A NORMAL HUUMAN WORM BEAST!" Zim called out as he slapped the pencil and notepad out of Dib's hand.

"Zim, just because all of this Earth is too stupid to tell, doesn't mean your truly pathetic attempt for a disguise will fool me!" They got into a huge argument as I took my notepad back and slipped away to the halls.

"Zim, I realize now there is nothing on this Earth that I truly want. No matter how much we fight, I'm just trying to hide the fact I…"

"SHE'S WRITING AGAIN! GRAB THAT BOOK BEFORE SHE WRITES MORE LIES!" Dib and Zim both lunged at me and Zim reached the book first.

"Why can't you two just accept the fact that I and all the other ZADR lovers out there strongly believe you two have a good chance together?!" I whimpered, as they destroyed my work _AGAIN!_

"Why can't you accept the fact that we are and always will be enemies?!" Dib noted back.

"Yes, the Irken Elite have no use for such weak emotions, especially not towards the disgusting huuman filth!" Zim added, pen in hand. "Dib tried to escape the almighty MIGHTYNESS of ZIM and failed as his head was too large to fit through the only escape, just as Zim has planne…"

"MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!" He yelled, obviously looking over at and then snatching Zim's (which was once MY) work.

"You know, I had a dream…I dream that I could actually write my story in peace." I sighed, as Dib began his scribbling.

"…and then suddenly Zim realized it wasn't Dib's head, but the size of the escape. As Zim was laughing and being all arrogant, Dib took pictures of his true alien self, and then took one of the transporters out which took him to his house where he could get his pictures uploa…"

"Zim is not arrogant!"

"Zim and Dib love each other!" I squealed out of nowhere.

"BE QUIET!" They both yelled in unison.

"And besides Zim, you are arrogant, a pain, and downright stupid." Dib stated.

"SILENCE! ZIM IS NONE OF THOSE NEGATIVE HUUMAN TERMS!" He growled as he threw his fist onto Dib's face. He fell back, imitated Zim's growl and charged at him kneeing his stomach. I watched their bloody fight and then again obtained my notepad.

"I love you Zi…" As I tried to finish, they both, obviously angered pulled me into the fight.

"Will you just give it up Sarah?! Zim and I are ENEMIES! En-e-mies!" Dib reasoned, as I pulled his long scythe hair.

"THE DIB STINK IS COMPLETELY UNWORTHY OF ZIM!" Zim screamed punching my head as Dib slapped his face. Our fight lasted at least a half hour, when finally, I was sick of the entire thing. I pulled out of the fight as the other two continued. I grabbed my red sharpie mini and took the notepad in my hands.

"No Sarah! What are you doing?!" Dib yelled in terror, as he and Zim stopped fighting. I opened up the final page and wrote,

"**ZIM AND DIB FINALLY SOLVED THEIR DIFFERENCES AFTER YEARS OF FIGHTING AND DECIDED TO BE GAY AND LIVE THEIR LIVES TOGETHER!"** I then ran off to where I uploaded my story.

"I hate you so much." Dib sighed.

"Zim will not forget this stink beast."

"Oh, I'm sure you both won't." I snickered as I unleashed the ZADR fans. "I'd say you have about…five seconds."

"CURRSSEEE YOU HUUMAANN!"

"DAMNIT SARAH!"

They screamed both running off as the Fanfictions are still being written today.

THE END

**Author Notes: Alright, this was just a little for fun thing to do in my spare time. Please don't flame me. I have no problems with people who don't like ZADR so please don't hate me for liking it. Thank you for reading! Now review! ... Please?:3**


End file.
